Drive-ins
by Fruipit
Summary: How can one simple offer turn into so much more? Toph never expected to watch a movie. She never expected a boy to explain it to her. And she never expected to fall in love with him. After all, love had never served her well in the past. [Modern AU] [Tokka]
1. Shiny

_A/N: Hey! This is a modern AU I've had on my computer for a while. Just a note (in case it wasn't obvious), but they are aged up. Toph is on her mid-teens, and Sokka is the three years older. So, 15-16 and 18-19 respectively. Maybe 15/18 (her birthday is before his, though)._

* * *

"Toph, this is my sister, Katara."

Toph moved her head up to survey the girl in front of her. Well, she hoped it looked like it. Being blind could be such a drag.

"Why is she here?" the girl asked from somewhere above her. Being short was a drag too.

"Because I invited her. I thought she'd appreciate movie night, too! I can tell her what's going on." Ah, so The Sister knew she was blind.

"You got a problem with that, Sugar Queen?" the short blind girl piped up. From the way he was leaning, she knew Sokka was smiling. "Anyway, Aang said he was coming here - he just had to get changed outta his track gear. Apparently, it's embarrassing getting dressed in front of me. As if I can fucking see anything. Roku said he had to be home by 11 though, coz he has work tomorrow."

Above Katara's blustered reprimands over her use of language, Toph managed to hear Sokka put a question to her.

"Did Kyoshi give you a curfew?" Sokka asked, a slight lilt in his tone that she couldn't place.

"Nope, but no sex, drugs, or rock and roll. Well, you can have the rock, as long as it's music and not body parts," she replied cheekily, practically feeling the heat emanating from Katara's face as Sokka laughed uproariously.

Before Katara could utter a single complaint, the doorbell rang - _ding-dong-dung-ding_ - and she ran off to answer it. Sokka pulled Toph along to a couch, and plopped down on it with a satisfied _ahhh_.

"What movie are you going to explain to me while Katara sucks the face off Aang?" she asked, innocently enough that Sokka had begun to answer before realising what she said.

"_Serenity_. Joss Whedon's masterpiece - crazy girls with like, psychic powers. Prostitutes, guns. It's a space-cowboy movie with no aliens, and fake Chinese." He shrugged as Toph's mouth opened in a wide beam.

"Sweet!"

There was a _shii-dook_ sound from the doorway as Aang tripped from the lino onto the carpet.

"Oof. Hey, Toph! Whatcha doin'?" he asked her from the floor.

"Sokka's gonna explain a movie to me," she answered simply, and he nodded as though it were the most casual and common thing to do.

"How do you to know each other?" Katara asked, walking in after Aang laden down with bags of chips and popcorn. Toph felt Sokka move off the couch, and she heard the _slap-slop-slap_ of bare feet on linoleum.

"He's my bro!" she laughed. She heard Sokka snort again somewhere from her left, while Aang giggled uncomfortably from the floor. There was a _chi-shich-shich_ as the chips were poured into bowls, and she heard the sound that announced Sokka's return, this time carrying cans of cool soft drink in the spring air.

"No offence, but you don't look related," she said dubiously, causing Toph to laugh again, although her eyes didn't light up as much as last time. No one noticed the blind girl pull down the sleeves of her jumper, or lower her head a fraction.

"Well, we aren't - not really. Roku is Kyoshi's brother, an' me and Aang sort of bonded when we were both under his care. I met Baldy over there when he came to live with me at Oyaji's, but he couldn't take care of both of us. We went to live with Roku, but I was moved to Kyoshi before long, coz Roku cou-" Toph cut herself off here, before shrugging.

"I mean, it's okay, coz me an' Kyoshi get along really well. All for the best." She shrugged again, and the air was rank with emotions. Toph was used to having people express pity or sympathy for her; it was only a matter of time before Katara gave her a hug. She quickly made sure her hands were covered by the thin fabric of her skivvy.

"Let's start the movie, yeah?" Sokka spoke up before the mood could get too sour. He naturally knew of Toph's circumstances - but only a little. Aang knew a lot more, but the two had been together for years, and were virtually inseparable.

"Uh, yeah! You wanna put it in, Twinkles? You better not fuck this up for me, Sokka," Toph said a little too loudly.

The movie was popped into the DVD player with a gentle _tip-whrrrr_ and the chip bowl passed around. Sokka sat with Toph on the couch, whispering the action on the television while Aang and Katara lounged on the floor.

"- and she's looking at a TV hanging from the roof. There's an octopus, it just popped out of a woman's boobs, and a mouse just turned into a guy... She's still staring at the screen (_... Miranda..._). Okay, now she just took off her overdress thing, I'm not sure how to explain it, oh and she's kicking the shit out of everyone. A guy's got her in a headlock and she... just kicked her leg up - god she's flexible - and wacked him on the head. Mal's getting his gun from the depository, he just sent Jayne to stop her. He pushed a guy away who tried to punch him and has come up behind her (_gorrammit, girl, it's me!_). River just punched him in the nuts, and grabbed his gun. Oh, Mal just got his out, and (_etta kooram na smecht_) - that was her brother; River just fell asleep."

The rest of the film passed in much the same way, finishing earlier than expected. Sokka put on another DVD as Katara and Aang retreated to her room - with the door open. Toph snuggled deeper within the pillows on the couch, and he smiled as Sokka began narrating _Firefly_. They managed to watch several episodes before Toph felt a gentle hand rub her shoulder, waking her up.

"Come on, Toph. I'll take you home, " he said after pausing the TV. Shaking her gently awake, Toph blushed when she realised she had been drooling on his shirt.

"I thought Aang was driving me?" she said, gums and eyes clammy from sleep and soft drink.

"Heh, he left ages ago. It's almost 2 in the morning," he told her, smiling.

"Oh... Are- can I come back again next week?" she asked, stifling a yawn with a _yah-ahhh_.

"Yeah, if you want!"

She nodded her head, and fumbled around for her cane. She didn't have to use it often, but she was tired and this had been her first excursion to her friend's house.

They slipped into his restored Alpine and he drove her the ten minutes to the small cottage she lived in with Kyoshi, the comfortable silence between them broken only by the _chg-agachg-chga_ of the old motor. Toph felt the small bump that signified they had just driven over the gutter, and just as she expected, the old car rolled to a stop only a few seconds later.

"Thanks, man," she said, slipping out of the passenger seat. "Can't wait for next week."

Smiling, she turned away and slammed the car door shut with a _foom_. She didn't hear him drive away, but she was used to people hanging around to make sure she was safe. Generally, she hated behaviour like that, but she didn't mind it so much when it was Sokka. Also, apparently it was just polite to wait around to make sure girls got into their houses safely at two in the morning.

Taking a key from one of her various pockets, she fumbled around for the lock. Usually it only took a few seconds, but they had been broken into not long ago, and Kyoshi had needed to change the knobs.

"Here, lemme help."

Toph jumped as she felt Sokka take the key from her, placing it in the lock carefully. She hadn't heard him sneak up behind her, too lost in her own thoughts and the struggles to open the door. Her heart was racing - _tathump-tathum-tatathump_ - and she only hoped it was the shock of having someone sneak up on her. She heard the click of the lock giving, and Sokka gave her back her key; his hand rested on hers a moment, although it felt like hours to Toph, and she fought to keep her face uncoloured.

"Oh, uh thanks, Sokka. Um... 'night!" she stuttered, clenching the key in her hand

"Hah, good night, Toph. Or, morning. Whatever." His voice was quieter - he was walking down the path to his car.

Sliding inside, she put the key back into her pocket and made her way to her room. Reaching underneath her bed, she grabbed a cigarette from the packet hidden there and moved back through the quiet house. Toph opened the back door with a small _sqeeee_, being as quiet as she could. Flicking the lighter on, she burnt her fingertips (although she was beyond feeling that sort of pain now) before the little stick finally lit. Taking a drag, she willed her heart to slow down as she thought about the night. Counterintuitive, had she thought any deeper, but she was just enjoying the memories.

Sucking on the cigarette, she made sure to put it out properly before pushing the filter through the gaps in the deck. Kyoshi would murder her if she knew she was still smoking - not that it actually made her feel any better. Actually... she already felt kind of good...

Dragging herself back into the house, she forewent the usual bedtime rituals, instead falling straight onto the messy sheets after circumnavigating the junk on her floor. She would probably trip and break her arms one day, but at that moment she didn't care.

She fell asleep dreaming of her new friends.

* * *

_A/N: So, uh, there you have it... lemme know what you think is good/needs to be improved on, because I don't have my beta at the moment._


	2. Heathrow Airport

"What are we watching this week?" Toph asked as soon as she walked in, hand in hand with Aang. She snickered when Katara sucked in her breath with an audible _shtook_, and Aang dropped her hand.

"Relax, Sugar Queen. My cane broke yesterday, and I haven't been able to get a new one yet."

Holding her hand out for Aang to lead her into the lounge room, Toph gave a shriek when suddenly the ground beneath her disappeared and she was being carried bridal style.

"Ahh! What the fuck, Aang?! Put me down!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the neck of a person who was _definitely_ not Aang. Distracted from Katara's yelled threats if she were to keep swearing, Toph noticed the shoulders were far too broad, and there was a bit of hair tickling the top of her head.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you," Sokka laughed, the vibrations rumbling in his chest - _rrrmgg-grrm-grrr_. "Hey, isn't your birthday in a coupla weeks?"

Now that she knew who was holding her, it was less scary, although she didn't relinquish her grip. Loudly, she called to Aang, "Hey, Twinkletoes! When's my birthday?", cocking her head as he replied;

"Uh... the ninth. Three and a bit weeks..."

"There ya go," she told Sokka, feeling him kneel down and place her carefully on the lounge.

"Awesome. Your Melonness," he said in a mock British accent, bowing deferentially. She felt her face heat up in a blush, and she punched him squarely in the chest.

"I'm not a melon. Come on, Aang! I want some audio!" she yelled into the kitchen, sitting up to make room for Sokka.

"What are we watching?" she asked, drowning out the _crrrr-reeek_ of rusty springs as Sokka settled his weight on her left.

"_Love Actually_. It's a rom-com. Soo..." He trailed off and she raised an eyebrow as best she could. "How did you break your cane?"

Toph crossed her arms and huffed - poof. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go and get another one tomorrow." She had the vague notion that he was frowning at her, but she didn't have time to ask why he was so interested, because he shrugged and pushed himself up off the lounge before she could open her mouth.

"Hey Aang, come and help me get the snacks."

Toph was left alone in the small lounge room as Katara stood up to go to the bathroom. As she moved from the couch to the floor, heard Sokka saying something in a low whisper. She couldn't hear what he said, but Aang was never one for subtlety, and she heard his reply as clear as the smell of petrol.

"She just got angry. The thing was flimsy anyway..."

Whimpering in the back of her throat, Toph felt her cheeks heat up again, and her gut began to _glurg-burble_ with guilt. She hadn't meant to hit him! The toilet flushed and Katara came back into the room, preventing Toph from thinking about it too much. The space was quickly filled as Sokka and Aang filed back in; a cool can of coke was thrust in her hands, and Aang dutifully pressed the play button.

The two lovebirds had claimed the sofa this time, and with a few jostles to get comfortable, Toph had created a small nest on the floor. Sokka was closer this time, gently breathing the words into her ear.

"- he is just standing there awkwardly while she watches the movie. The video shows her at the wedding, she's dancing and hugging Peter - the Operative, did I mention that? - and now she's waving off the back of a boat. It cuts back to Mark's apartment, and Juliet is just looking at him. (_But... you never talk to me. You always talk to Peter. You don't like me_). He's looking around, fidgeting (_I hope it's useful. Don't show it around too much_). He isn't looking at her (_It needs a bit of editing. Look, I've gotta get to a lunch. Early lunch. You can just show yourself out, can't you?_) and he just wants to get out of there because now he feels foolish (_It's a... self-preservation thing, you see_). He's walking along a street now, just trying to get away from her, I think..."

Toph turned her head a fraction in his direction. "I love this song," she whispered.

"What's it called?" The hot breath tickled her ear and throat again, and she fought the urge to blush.

"White Flag, by Dido. It's really sad..."

"I didn't think you'd like this kind of music," Sokka commented.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she replied, before focussing her attention back on the movie. _A lot you don't want to know_.

"_Firefly_?" Sokka asked Toph after they had packed away the movie and Aang had once again retreated with Katara into her room.

"Can't," she told him around a mouthful of pretzels; _tgrik-gritgtig_. "Kyoshi wanted me home early this week - what's the time?"

"Uhh..." She heard Sokka move piles of what was probably DVDs around, looking for his phone. "10:37."

"Fuck, I was 'sposed to be home at ten-thirty. You think you can drive me?"

"No problem," he told her, taking her hand when she held it up.

"Thanks, man."

The drive was louder this week, with both teenagers still relatively hyped up on coke and sugar.

"It's Aang's turn to pick a movie next week, do you want some help finding a movie for your turn?"

Toph turned her sightless eyes in his direction.

"I get to pick a movie? But I can't see it."

He gave a laugh and said, "But you're still watching it."

They arrived at her home and Sokka parked the car in her driveway. "Lemme help."

Never one to let people do things for her, Toph opened the door and jumped out, although she waited for him to grasp her suddenly sweaty palm and lead her slowly up the uneven path. Knocking on the door with a _drm-drrrm-drm_, Toph quickly yanked him back.

"The fuck are you doing?" she hissed, eyebrows furrowed beneath her hair.

"I'm gonna apologise for keeping you out," he said quizzically. "Don't you want me to?"

Toph brought her hand to her forehead, but it was too late to send him away. The door creaked open, and suddenly there was a woman in front on Sokka who had to be taller than Andre the Giant.

"Uh, hi," he squeaked. Toph knew Kyoshi would be glaring down at the young man.

"Who are you, and why are you holding Toph's hand?" she asked coolly, an eyebrow raised at the scene. Sokka quickly took a few steps away from Toph and stuttered out a reply.

"She, uh, she couldn't see, so I said I would help her so I led her up to the door where I knocked and she got angry and then you answered and I forgot I was holding her hand until you pointed it out. I'm sorry."

"Sokka, this is Kyoshi. Kyoshi, Sokka. I've been watching movies with him and Aang and Katara, Sokka's sister."

Kyoshi looked from her charge to the young man in front of her. He was probably 18 or 19 - not someone from Toph's school.

"Where did you meet?"

Toph let out a _grllgr_ from the back of her throat, but she was ignored by both of them.

"Aang is dating Katara," he said, voice a lot quieter than anyone who knew him was used to. All of a sudden, Kyoshi's demeanour changed.

"Oh, well, that's fine then! Come on, Toph. I have work tomorrow, and I need your help." She left the teens in the doorway.

"Thanks for tonight, Sokka," the blind girl told him, lifting her small fist and punching him lightly in the chest. "Lets just hope Aang picks an easy movie this time. Those different character scenes were difficult."

Smiling, she took a few tentative steps forward until she found the doorknob.

"See ya next week, Toph," he said, grinning as nudged her with his arm before going back to his car. Toph slid inside and closed the door, sinking to the floor with a soft _schithump_.

"Nice boy," Kyoshi said, walking into the foyer from the kitchen. "I saw that, you know."

Toph glared at the woman before she let the expression drop wearily. "He is nice..."

"Watching movies," Kyoshi commented drily. "I could never see you as a moving picture fan. Raised dots all the way - I thought I had you pegged."

Toph laughed a lightly, a small hiccup as she replied, "Sokka helps. He tells me everything that's going on. We watched _Serenity_ last week and _Love Actually_ this week. He's a great friend."

Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "I'm raising my eyebrow at you."

Toph let out a huff. "No one's ever done stuff like this for me before," she said quietly. "Not even Aang. I just... I've only known him a few months, I don't wanna wreck anything..."

"Toph..." Kyoshi moved next to Toph with a rather ungraceful _dumpth_. "If a guy is going to the trouble of helping a blind girl watch movies, I'm pretty positive that means he likes her."

The blind girl in question looked up at her carer. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now, get your ass into bed before I decide to punish you for being late."

That night, Toph dreamt of her new family.

* * *

_A/N: Not my favourite chapter, so I'll probably revise this, but it's late and I'm tired and I just wanted to get it out there. _


	3. Comptine D'un Autre Été

Kyoshi's words echoed in Toph's head for the remainder of the week. For probably the first time in a very, very long time, she felt happy. Her wrists were better for it. She hadn't even needed a cigarette. Walking casually behind Aang into Katara's kitchen, purposely swinging the back of her new cane into his ankles, she even felt a smile on her face.

"Hey, Toph!" Katara called from one of the rooms.

"'Sup, Sweetness?" she called back in response. Aang ran towards the sound of his girlfriend's voice, leaving Toph to _thop-thhh-thop-thop_ with her cane on the lino.

"Toph!" Sokka stuck his head around the kitchen door and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the lounge room. It smelt strange, like a fabric softener, or flowers.

"What's that smell?" she asked. Sokka gave a noncommittal shrug that she couldn't see, and sat her on the sofa.

"I managed to get them to give us the couch this week," he told her, and she knew he was smiling. "Do you know what movie you're gonna pick?"

He was leaning into her slightly, and the feeling kept intruding and breaking her train of though.

"Yeah. Kyoshi helped me pick; it's called _House of Flying Daggers_. It's a crazy Chinese movie with people like, jumping over trees and stuff, apparently. She's into those movies, so I have a copy at home if you don't."

"Huh, I haven't heard of that. What's it about?" His hand was resting on his leg now, the pinky finger just gently touching her knee. Toph suppressed a shudder of pleasure at the feeling, and almost couldn't breath - never mind trying to answer his question.

"Uh..." she gulped, trying to remember what Kyoshi had told her. "Ah, it's ab- about a blind girl who is a member of a secret faction rebelling against the government. She is um, she's caught and released with a police officer, hoping that she'll lead them to the headquarters. They fall in love. It's uh, it's a Chinese movie, but Kyoshi says the dubbing is really funny..."

"Awesome. Well, Aang chose a movie called _Amélie_. I haven't seen it yet - it got some pretty good ratings, though. It's of a chick who has been alone her entire life and she finds love using photos or something. She just wants to help people; it's French, but I can tell you most of what they're saying." Toph felt him shrug against her shoulders. The _shch-chshch_ of someone dragging their feet reached her ears and Sokka removed his hand, finally allowing her to breath clearly.

"It's okay. My mum- ...I had to take French as a kid. I'm actually pretty good at it, too." She felt him look at her in surprise. Toph only shrugged, unwilling to elaborate. "Hey, what junk food do we have this week?"

"Coke and popcorn!" he said gleefully, and she heard him bound to the kitchen. The only warning she had of his return was the soft _rshff-shrffr_ of popcorn in a bag before he was catapulting himself over the couch to land next to her. He overshot the distance and inadvertently landed on her lap, limbs splayed everywhere. His hands were full of the snack food, and she stiffened, looking blankly ahead as she tried not to move too much while he squirmed away.

"You coming, guys?" she called to Aang and Katara, yelling louder than necessary to cover the tremor in her voice. She heard them enter the room and ducked her head down, pulling self-consciously at the sleeves of her long undershirt.

"I hope you didn't pick a sucky movie, Aang," Toph warned him, sinking low into the couch - he just grinned at her.

They relaxed into the sofa, Toph leaning against Sokka while he whispered the scene into her ear. She wasn't even trying to understand the movie, just enjoying the sound of his voice and the gentle _wvvh_ of his breath in her ear.

"- she's running to the door to find him. There, she just wrenched it open and he's already standing there. They're just looking at each other, like they don't really know what's happening. Amélie pulls him inside and shuts the door before kissing the corner of his mouth really carefully. She kisses the other side too, before leaning up - coz he's taller than her - and kissing his temples slightly. Now she's pointing where she wants him to kiss her- "

Toph felt her heartbeat, pumping furiously, and she turned her head so she was facing Sokka. He only just seemed to notice how close they were, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Toph?" She felt his warm breath tickling her face, and hoped that the movie wasn't bright enough to illuminate her face.

_Well, here goes_, she thought.

"Do- d'you think we could go to the movies one day?" she asked, her heart in her throat. Sokka gave a light chuckle, and Toph's face fell with confusion.

"That's a great idea!" he whispered back heatedly, and Toph felt a blush rise as she beamed. "Let's pick one after this movie - we can go tomorrow!"

There were only a few minutes left on the film, but Toph took no notice of what Sokka was whispering in her ear now. She closed her eyes and sunk further into her friend, biting back her smile. Finally, the movie came to an end with a jaunty tune, and Aang and Katara once again retreated to her room. She heard someone flick the light switch, and the _cl-krch_ of a disc being put back in its case reached her ears.

"So, what did you wanna go see?" Sokka asked as he returned to the couch. She heard the sound of typing, and guessed that he had his laptop on his lap.

"Oh, I read the synopsis of an awesome one!" Toph grinned.

"Which one? I haven't-" Sokk fell silent next to her and Toph grinned at him. "That's not funny."

She laughed

"Huh, well, there's Monsters University, I think that's still showing... but that's a sequel... you don't want sequels, do you?" Toph shook her head, and Sokka continued scrolling through the movie listing.

"Hey, I heard people talking about a good one - uh, _Much To Do About Things_, or something like that?" she offered up. Sokka gave a light laugh. Toph frowned.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you," he assured her, "But it's _Much Ado About Nothing_. It was shot in 12 days or something, and is in black and white."

"Ooh, can we see that one?" she cried out in excitement. Sokka laughed again.

"Sure. There's a showing tomorrow at two-thirty, if that's okay with you?"

Toph nodded emphatically. "Yeah! I can get Kyoshi to drop us off, too, you just need to come by at like, 2."

"Uhh..." Sokka hesitated, putting his computer on the floor. Toph could feel him looking at her with a strange expression.

"What? You don't like Kyoshi?"

"It's not that," he admitted. "I just don't see how you do."

Toph laughed lightly. "Hey! She's pretty awesome, you just need to get to know her. She just doesn't take shit from anyone."

"Yeah, well, she's scary," he admitted, and Toph laughed again.

"So, you wanna watch another movie?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she heard him groan. It smoothed out though, as he lightly pushed her shoulder with his fist.

"Eager? Why don't we just talk or something?" he offered. Toph couldn't even suppress her look of surprise.

"What? Don't you wanna talk?" he asked, nudging her again.

"I talk all the time, thank you very much!" she cried out indignantly, the playful scowl not quite reaching her eyes.

Sokka made a _ppb_ sound with his lips. "Yeah, but not about _important_ stuff. Like, I dunno. You have a pet? I don't even know your favourite music! Ugh, Toph!" he whined, throwing his hands in the air. "How can I call you my best friend without even knowing that?"

She didn't answer, and he poked her. "Earth to Toph?"

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Toph looked in Sokka's direction. "Best friend, eh?" she asked casually, as though the breath hadn't just left her body and her heart wasn't running a million miles. Toph mentally berated herself - she didn't need him to make her happy; but as his smooth ochre voice began talking, she felt her resolve withering once again.

"'Course! I mean, I don't normally let random short girls into my house, but for you I made an exception."

Toph felt her face grow red, and punched him lightly on the arm. "Enough of the mushy stuff," she said, grinning. Sokka nudged her back, however before he could say anything, Aang walked in, holding his phone.

"Hey, Toph, Kyoshi wants to talk to you." He placed the phone on her out-stretched hand, and began padding down the hall after she said, "Thanks, Aang."

Putting the phone up to her ear (and turning it around, embarrassed that she had put the speaker near her ear), Toph cleared her throat.

"Hey, Kyoshi. What's up?"

_"I'm coming to pick you up now."_

Toph's frown hardened, and her heartbeat picked up. She could hear Sokka breathing next to her, a gentle_hhhhsshh_ in her space bubble.

"Why? Sokka always takes me home," she said flatly, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably close enough to hear Kyoshi on the other end.

_"One of my students has been hurt, and I need to go down to the hospital. I'm not letting you spend the night on your own."_

Toph growled, "I'm fine on my own. You need to trust me more."

Kyoshi let out a hollow laugh, the tinny sound reverberating through the phone. _"Trust, yeah. Remember what happened last time? Look, unless someone comes and stays with you here, or you stay there, I'm gonna be picking you up-"_

"You can stay here," Sokka butted in. "She can stay here, Kyoshi!" he called loudly, biting his tongue when he realised he just shouted at an adult. He missed Toph's widening eyes as Kyoshi's voice made its way through the phone.

_"There, sorted. I'm sure Aang's girlfriend has some pyjama's you can wear. I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"_

"Oh, well... we're going to the movies tomorrow..." Toph told her quietly. Kyoshi was silent a few moments as she digested the information.

_"I'll pick you up and take you. I'll bring over a change of clothes at the same time. Goodnight, Toph."_

"'Night, Kyoshi..."

Toph handing the phone to Sokka, who hung up and put it down.

"Awesome! Now we can talk!" he cried, grinning. Toph offered a weak smile.

"We better tell Katara..." she said, picking up her cane. _It's going to be an interesting night..._

* * *

_A/N: The title of this chapter is actually the title of my favourite song from the sountrack of this film. Yes, I actually bought the soundtrack. Who else thinks that Aang would be into romantic films with his girlfriend? Also, I have to thank LavenderGazelle, who helped me with this chapter. It wasn't going to go like this at first._


End file.
